mysteralegacyfandomcom-20200223-history
Items
Items are objects in the game that go into your inventory. The types of items are equipment, usable, and materials. Beyond these types are sub types that are broken down in their individual sections. +1/+2/+3 Procs When an armor, weapon, or accessory is first crafted or discovered it can proc to be better than normal, indicated by a +1, +2, or +3 after the name. This bonus is added to damage, or to armor if the item doesn't have a damage stat. Procs also affect item durability. For armor it depends on defense according to (DEF + 2) * 200 formula. For example regular Hide Armor has 1000 durability while Hide Armor +3 has 1600 durability - equal to regular Bronze Plate Mail. Shields go by very straightforward durability formula: DEF * 100. Runes Items can also be generated with runes which can boost critical strike chance, armor penetration, experience gain, movement speed, or myst gain. More information can be found on the Rune page. Runes are permanent affixes and cannot be added or removed from items. Level Requirements Items require a minimum character level to equip, be it zero or higher. Procs +1/+2/+3 for weapons and armor add varying amounts to the requirement depending on the item (details listed in the tables below). Equipment can also be runed, which adds +3 to the requirement per rune present on the item. For example Glowing(3) would add +9 to the level requirement, as would Glowing(1) combined with Stained(2). Adding enchants with Smithing also increases its required level. The requirement goes up by 2 for every increase in attack and 4 for every increase in defense. Bonuses to other skills increase the requirement by 2/3 per level. So if an item is enchanted for +2 Attack and +3 Exploration, its level requirement would be increased by 2(2)+2/3(3) = 6 levels. And in the event of a fraction resulting, the level requirement simply rounds down to the nearest whole level. Equipment Equipment are all broken down into a few different categories. They can be used and, excluding accessories and a few other ones, have an amount of uses or durability. The categories are weapons, armor, accessories, and utility. Weapons Weapons are the main source of damage in the game. Besides unarmed damage, you can equip a weapon and deal extra damage. The disadvantage to a weapon is they do not provide knock back when compared to unarmed strikes. The types of weapons are swords, axes, daggers, spears, clubs, hammers, pickaxes, and bows. Attack speed is measured as an attack delay in milliseconds (ms): divide by 1000 for seconds. Equipping a shield increases the attack delay by 400ms. Full damage is equal to weapon damage, plus damage from traits, enchants, and other equipped items, as well as one damage per 2 levels of Hunting (if PvE) and 5 levels of the related weapon skill. The PvP skill counterpart to the Hunting skill is Assassin. Swords Swords are an area of effect weapon: they attack targets to the front, left, and right of your character. Do be careful swinging around buildings--especially those protected by towers--as accidentally smacking walls with a sword can be a regular occurance. This also makes fighting with swords while close to players who are not of your tribe a bit risky. *Swords are one-handed weapons and may be used with a shield. *Swords attack three squares with every swing (in front, to the left, and to the right). Axes While mostly used for chopping trees, axes tend to have the highest base damage of weapons in their level group. But the heavier hits are detrimentally offset by a slower attack speed. Axes are strongly recommended for Chopping due to a hidden bonus towards successfully gathering wood, which improves with the quality of the axe. *Axes are one-handed weapons and can be used with a shield. *Axes increase chopping chance by an estimated 12.5% per upgrade (*but requires more testing). Daggers Daggers are the fastest weapon in the game, giving them the highest damage potential against single targets despite their low base damage. They deal considerably less damage in PvP against players wearing medium or heavy armor, however, and benefit very little from Destruction against structures. *Daggers are one-handed weapons and can be used with a shield. *Daggers deal less damage to structures, and against medium and heavily armor in PvP. Spears Spears are the kiting weapon in the game and are especially popular with new and intermediate players. Due to their longer reach you can deal damage while moving to avoid being hit yourself, successfully kiting many targets. The tradeoff is that spears are not as quick at dispatching your targets as a higher risk weapon might be. *Spears are one-handed weapons and can be used with a shield. *Spears can reach two squares, giving them twice the attack range of most melee weapons. Clubs Clubs are balanced as heavy hits with a slow attack speed, but while packing significant passive armor penetration. While NPCs in Mystera generally have armor values too low to matter, clubs are instrumental in overcoming the high armor values you can see in PvP which could otherwise reduce a normal weapon's damage to 1. *Clubs are one-handed weapons and can be used with a shield. *Clubs passively ignore 85% of their target's armor, making them essentially dedicated PvP weapons. Hammers Hammers are instrumental tools in interacting with player-placed structures and other objects--in particular in destroying them. Hammers attack 4 squares in front of you in an inverse-T shape, so they can also be used to kite targets like a spear. Combining their multi-target reach with high default Destruction makes hammers the primary Destruction tool. *Hammers are two-handed weapons so they cannot be used with a shield. *Hammers attack 4 squares in front of you in an inverse-T shape. *Hammers passively ignore 50% of their target's armor, making them viable PvP weapons. *Hammers are also used in conjunction with an anvil by the Smithing skill. *The Destruct bonus increases damage against structures, but does not increase your Destruction level. Pickaxes The pickaxe is the worst weapon in the game when it comes to damage and is not recommended at all for that purpose. Their advantage is a hidden bonus to significantly increase your success chance while mining. This bonus improves with the quality of the pickaxe. *Pickaxes are two-handed weapons so they cannot be used with a shield. *Pickaxes increase mining chance by an estimated 12.5% per upgrade (*but requires more testing). Bows The bow is a weak weapon, but has a huge ranged advantage. The downside is each attack requires an arrow, and feathers are one of Mystera's more restrictive resources. It's recommended to not concentrate on your bow skill until you have a steady influx of feathers to craft arrows, or the cashflow to purchase a bunch of them. *Bows are two-handed weapons so they cannot be used with a shield. *Bows have a range of 6 squares vertically and 7 horizontally. Armor Armor is a great way to mitigate damage in the game. Armor has extrinsic properties that you can see in terms of stats but also intrinsic properties. Light armor allows you to move the fastest while heavy armor gives you the greatest protection. The types of armors are light, medium, and heavy. Light Armor Light armor is the basic type of armor and generally the most worn. The reason is light armor has the advantage of providing no movement penalties. The disadvantage of light armor is the low defense it provides. In order to get decent defense light armor you need to get higher bonuses while knitting. Retired light armors (can no longer be crafted): Medium Armor Medium armor provides a reasonable difference in defense in exchange for some speed. If you want a balance between speed and defense, choose this armor. Generally it is the least picked armor type. Medium armor reduces movement speed by -50 in combat. Heavy Armor The strongest and slowest of the armors. Heavy armor provides more defense in exchange for a significant drop in movement speed. If you plan to face tank everything and don't care about going fast or kiting, use this. Heavy armor reduces movement speed by -100 in combat. Shields Shields can provide a considerable amount of defense and also a chance to block an incoming attack, reducing its damage to 1. The huge downside to a shield is increasing your attack delay by 400ms. This effect is amplified on low delay weapons while is not very noticeable on high delay items. Weigh the risks and rewards while using a shield. * Shields increase the delay between weapon attacks by 400ms. Accessories Accessories are bonus items that you can use to generally increase specific skills. You can equip two accessories at a time and they can either be two of the same or two different ones. Generally people go with two of the same since they usually want one or two skills to be very high, but it all depends on your situation. *+1/+2/+3 goes towards damage instead of defense if the accessory has a damage stat. Utility Utility items are ones you can equip but do not do any battle damage and do not provide any inherent bonuses. They generally go in your weapon/shield slot. Using these items generally has an associated skill, but some do not. Usable Usable items are broken down into consumables and non-consumables. Non-consumables usually provide some sort of ability like utility equipment. Consumables are what they sound like in that they are used up when you activate them. Either of these can be activated by either using them through the item interface or pressing the hot keys 1 through 9. Consumables Consumables are items that can be used one time. After this on use they are depleted. These items can also be stacked generally. There are few exceptions but they do exist. One example of a non-stacking consumable is the potato. They usually provide an effect or let you place an object directly below you. All types of floors are considered consumables. Food is also a consumable along with seeds. Foods Food are what restore hunger and, in the future, will provide other intrinsic benefits such as increased experience gain or temporary skill boosts. Almost all food items do have an expiration date. By continuously supplying yourself with those items you do not have to worry but if you keep them sitting around eventually they'll go bad and restore much less hunger. Medicine & Spices Medicine and Spices all have unique effects by themselves. Generally their effects are amplified or extended through refinement, but can be potent by themselves. Seeds Seeds are used to grow different types of plants. Potatos are a food that act as their own seed while Tinder required Holly Seeds to grow. Seeds need to be planted next to water or watered using a Bucket or else they have a chance of dying. (Aloe Plants are just Aloe. If you do not collect these by 10 minutes after growth then they despawn) Building Materials At the moment only floors and roads fall into this category. These are materials that go into your inventory and, when used, get placed directly below you. You cannot harvest these for any materials back so place carefully. Equipment Utility These types of consumables are only used up by equipped items. There are currently only two of these in the game but as time goes on more will come. Effect These types of consumables cause a unique effect when used. These effects can range from creating a tribe to teleportation. Non-Consumables These items are all unique in their own way. They cannot be equipped like a spindle but they can be used to gain knowledge or modify resources like a Clay Bowl. Materials Materials are any items that are used in crafting or enchanting. There are items that can be refined into higher level materials. Examples include wool to yarn and malachite to copper. Raw Materials Raw materials are ones you can find by gathering from the world. Things like Wood and Stone are considered raw materials. Refined Materials Refined materials are ones that, after gathering them, you need to perform additional actions on that material to transform it.